


Un día festivo normal

by RA_XE



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fiesta con el Shinsengumi, Gen, No Romance, Yorozuya haciendo drama, mensajes festivos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_XE/pseuds/RA_XE
Summary: De verdad, ¿No puede la Yorozuya estar en paz por un día completo?No pide más.Sólo un día.Cuando llegan a la entrada del Shinsengumi y ve que no hay un guardia, sabe su respuesta.NO.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Gintama Mini Secret Santa 2020





	Un día festivo normal

—Eres demasiado amable, Otose. —Es lo primero que Katherine dice cuando la ve envolviendo regalos.

Otose se lleva un cigarro a la boca e inhala profundamente. «Probablemente tenga razón» piensa. Después de todo, ha terminado involucrada en muchos problemas más de una vez a causa de su naturaleza bondadosa y desinteresada.

—Nadie ha muerto nunca de amabilidad—responde, mientras saca tres objetos de la gran caja que tiene al costado y los deja sobre la mesa. Elige una bolsa decorada y un lazo del montón que compró antes y pone el sukonbu, la figura de Otsuu y la caja de bombones dentro.

« _Me ha causado muchos problemas..._ » piensa « _Sin embargo,_ _también he conseguido cosas maravillosas._ »

Toma una nueva bolsa y ve como Katherine sigue discretamente el movimiento con la mirada. Otose apaga lo que queda de su cigarro contra el cenicero.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando todo el día?—dice, conteniendo la risa. Katherine nunca ha sido buena ocultando lo mucho que quiere algo.—No puedo envolver tu regalo si estás aquí.

Katherine se eriza al instante, todos los músculos tensos y la expresión a medio camino entre el enojo, la sorpresa y la vergüenza.

—¡No es que quiera nada de ti, vieja bruja!—grita, su acento se marca más de lo habitual.

—Sí,sí, lo que digas. Ve a atender la barra, Katherine.

Katherine se da la vuelta, dispuesta a tomar la salida que Otose le ha facilitado, pero, fiel a sí misma, no se olvida de hacer un sonido de disgusto («Hmp») antes de irse.

Otose espera hasta que ya no oye sus pasos, antes de sacar el regalo de Katherine de la caja. 

Sí, ciertamente ha obtenido cosas maravillosas.

.

Gintoki recibe el mail de navidad del tipo jefe del Mimawarigumi,  _ otra vez _ . Sinceramente, no sabe qué ha hecho para merecer estar en la lista de contactos del comandante de una fuerza policial, pero quiere salir, por favor y gracias.

“ _ Gintoki, te escribo para desearte que estés muy bien en esta época festiva <3 _

_ Yo me encuentro bien, en mi trabajo de élite, con mis subordinados de élite. _

_ Quedo a la espera de tu mensaje deseándome felices fiestas _ ”

Se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla y sube los pies al escritorio, oye la notificación de un nuevo mensaje, pero la ignora. Toma la JUMP que había descartado hace un rato, se la pone sobre el rostro y se dispone a dormir varias horas, después de todo la época de fiestas es la más ocupada para ellos y debe estar descansado para lidiar con el montón de pedidos de última hora que llegarán: compra de regalos, entrega de regalos a lugares inhóspitos, encontrar a alguien, sorprender a alguien… solo de pensarlo ya se está cansando. Cierra los ojos, nuevo mensaje, decidido a no gastar un gramo de la energía, nuevo mensaje, que la leche de fresa le dio antes de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Nuevo mensaje.

Como si fuera a ser tan fácil.

—¡Gin!—gritó Shinpachi cuando abrió la puerta de un tirón. —Ya estás holgazaneando otra vez, ¡tenemos que hacer limpieza!

—¡Gin!—Esta vez, Kagura—¡Fuiste tú!¡¿Fuiste tú, verdad?!—Lo toma por el kimono, lo levanta y zarandea en el aire, su preciada JUMP cae de su cabeza al piso con un ruido sordo.—¡¿Es porque comí tu helado de fresa?!¡¿Es por eso?!¡Gin!¡Respóndeme!

—¡Kagura!¡Suéltame!—se queja Gintoki. 

—¡Nunca lo esperé de ti, Gin!—sigue con el drama, lágrimas de cocodrilo por toda su cara. Finalmente lo suelta y Gintoki cae pesadamente sobre su silla.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que hice?

Kagura levanta su teléfono con la pantalla encendida.

—¡Esto!¡Le diste mi número!

En la pantalla hay un mensaje que a Gintoki le parece familiar: “ _ Kagura, ya que se me ha facilitado tu número telefónico, espero que podamos mantener una amistad por mensajería <3 ¿Cómo te encuentras?¿tu jefe te trata bien? Espero que durante las fiestas puedas disfrutar con tus seres queridos. Quedo atento a tu respuesta _ ” y a continuación, al menos tres notificaciones de mensajes no leídos.

Ah, eso.

—Gin, eso es horrible—dice el traidor de Shinpachi cuando comprende la situación.

Suficiente. Gintoki arrebata el celular de la mano de Kagura y se lo lanza directo a la cabeza.

—¡Pues no debiste haber comido mi helado!

Kagura corre a abrazar a Sadaharu, que dormita en el sofá, mientras se queja de que no la aprecian lo suficiente, de que Gintoki es cruel y de que no le pagan desde hace meses.

Shinpachi le está dando una mirada de desaprobación y negando con la cabeza cuando oyen que llaman a la puerta.

.

El silencio en el camino al cuartel del Shinsengumi solo es llenado por la charla incómoda de Shinpachi, que intenta alivianar la tensión entre Kagura y Gintoki, que se lanzan indirectas cada pocos metros, Kagura apuntando a su teléfono que ha decidido apagar (Gin prefirió dejar el suyo en casa). No funciona, como era de esperarse. Se lleva la mano a la cara y se limpia sus gafas, que se han ensuciado.

De verdad, ¿No puede la Yorozuya estar en paz por un día completo?

No pide más.

Sólo un día.

Cuando llegan a la entrada del Shinsengumi y ve que no hay un guardia, sabe su respuesta.

NO.

—Deben haberse ido a casa temprano hoy—comenta Gin, con voz desganada. Shinpachi no lo cree.

Deja escapar un suspiro y se aventura junto a sus compañeros en lo que, a juzgar por la cantidad de ruido y el olor a alcohol que comienza a detectar a medida que se adentran en las instalaciones, es una fiesta en el Shinsengumi.

Sostiene el paquete que tiene en sus manos con más fuerza. De verdad, ¿por qué tenían que aparecer admiradores tímidos del Shinsengumi para pedirles entregar un regalo justo hoy?

Doblan por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina de Kondo. Las esperanzas de Shinpachi de hacer la entrega y retirarse rápidamente crecen instantáneamente cuando ve a Hijikata de pie a mitad de camino, frente a una puerta cerrada tras la que debe encontrarse el epicentro de la fiesta del Shinsengumi. Solo deben entregarle el paquete a él e irse.

—¡Hijikata!—llama Shinpachi y apura el paso. Gintoki y Kagura se apresuran a seguirlo.

Hijikata se voltea hacia ellos.

—Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

¡Su voz es estable!¡No está borracho!¿Los cielos le sonríen a Shinpachi?

—Hijikata, nos han pedido entregar este paquete para el Shinsengumi, de parte de admiradores suyos.

Shinpachi extiende el paquete e Hiijikata lo toma y lee superficialmente la nota en la parte superior, que está llena de buenos deseos para varios miembros del Shinsengumi.

—Terrible—dice Gin, con voz despectiva y juguetona—que sean tan crueles que sus propios admiradores tengan miedo de acercarse al cuartel.

Kagura asiente con la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

E Hijikata no les sigue el juego. ¡Los ignora totalmente!

Shinpachi podría llorar.

—Bueno—dice Hijikata dirigiéndose a Shinpachi. —Gracias por traerlo.

¡No hay Gin discutiendo con Hijikata, ni Kagura llegando a los golpes con Okita!¡No hay ningún Kondo desnudo!

—No fue nada. Nos vamos ahora. ¡Adiós!

Se gira y está a punto de comenzar a empujar las espaldas de Gin y Kagura para irse lo más pronto posible, cuando la puerta frente a la que estuvieron todo el tiempo se abrió de un tirón.

—¡Ajá!¡Sabía que eran sus voces!

Lo siguiente que sucede es que son atrapados por el abrazo de un Kondo muy borracho y tirados dentro de la gran habitación en la que, efectivamente, se está llevando a cabo una celebración de proporciones catastróficas.

.

Lo primero que notó Kagura al entrar fue el olor a sake y a varios tipos de comidas. Había tres grandes mesas llenas a rebosar de platos y vasos, rodeadas de lo que debería ser una buena parte de los activos del Shinsengumi.

—¡Tenemos visita!—anunció Kondo, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, apretando aún más su agarre alrededor de Gintoki, Kagura y Shinpachi.

El Shinsengumi al completo levantó vasos llenos de líquido como respuesta a su comandante.

Oye, por lo bajo, a Hijikata cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y murmurar algo que sonaba muy parecido a “están condenados”.

Mientras eran arrastrados hacia la cabecera de una mesa, probablemente la de Kondo, seguidos por Hijikata, Kagura notó la mirada de pesar de Shinpachi y el interés con el que Gin miraba las bebidas.

Esto sería largo.

Bueno, no es que a ella le preocupara.

Acepta el asiento que le ofrecen junto a Shinpachi, que luce resignado a un castigo horrible, y, con toda confianza, dice: —Tráiganme algo de beber.

Algunos integrantes del Shinsengumi, probablemente debido a su estado de embriaguez, obedecen al instante su orden. 

Oh, va a disfrutar cada segundo de esto.

Está a punto de tomar un vaso lleno de sake cuando Gin, que hasta ese momento había estado aceptando toda la comida que se le pusiera enfrente y quejándose a Hijikata por su mal hábito de poner mayonesa en todo, la detiene.

—Nada de alcohol para ti, niña—dice. Kagura está tentada a hacer oídos sordos y beber de todas maneras, después de todo aún está molesta con él por darle su número al jefe del Mimawarigumi, pero no lo hace. Finge un suspiro, hace un comentario sobre lo viejo que es Gin y se decanta por un jugo que alguien dejó olvidado.

—Tráiganme comida—ordena Kagura. Los mismos integrantes de la vez anterior obedecen y llenan su puesto en la mesa con diferentes tipos de carne y ensaladas.

Satisfecha, comienza a comer sin reparos, hasta que se ve interrumpida por una mano quitándole los palillos de los dedos. Aprieta el puño y lanza un golpe sin mirar al descarado que se ha atrevido a interrumpirla, pero éste la esquiva. Y si lo ha hecho, no puede tratarse de nadie más que del puto sádico.

Gira la cabeza y, efectivamente, ahí está Okita Sougo.

—Deja de esclavizar a nuestros funcionarios, China. Y deja de comer todo lo que hay en la mesa. —Su tono es monótono, como siempre, pero Kagura logra detectar algo ahí, un leve temblor en su voz que… ¡Ja! está borracho, o, como mínimo, lleva un par de copas en la sangre.

—No he obligado a nadie, Sádico. Y es tu jefe el que nos invitó a la fiesta en primer lugar—responde.

Okita mira hacia Kondo, quien ahora tiene un brazo alrededor del cuello de Hijikata, que luce un poco asfixiado (para felicidad del sádico). 

—Te aprovechas de un borracho, China, que rastrero.

A partir de ahí, las cosas escalan rápido. Kagura le tira un trozo de comida y Okita lo esquiva por poco. Los miembros del Shinsengumi comienzan a vitorear y a apoyar a uno de los dos. Las protestas de Hijikata para que se calmen se pierden en el fervor de un montón de gente alcoholizada. Shinpachi, en su estado de resignación, comienza a dirigir las apuestas que han surgido casi inmediatamente. Kondo apuesta medio sueldo a Okita y luego comienza a reír sin sentido. Gin, por otro lado, le grita a Kagura que gane a toda costa, porque las apuestas, sorprendentemente, se inclinan a su favor.

Okita se aleja rápidamente varios pasos de Kagura, saca su espada y adopta una postura de ataque. Kagura maldice haber perdido su paraguas en algún momento de la noche, se tendrá que limitar a una batalla de corta distancia. Aprieta los puños y corre los pocos metros que la separan del sádico. Intenta darle una patada en la cabeza, pero él la esquiva y ataca, apuntando a su estómago. Kagura gira y evita el corte, luego lanza un puñetazo, que ( _ por fin _ ) da en su objetivo. En otro momento, el sádico podría haberse recuperado de ese ataque. Esta vez, no. El alcohol está finalmente haciendo mella en su sistema. Okita se balancea, cae al suelo y quienes apostaron por Kagura rugen emocionados.

El dinero corre y, para el final de la noche, Gin, Shinpachi y ella dejan los cuarteles del Shinsengumi con más dinero del que han tenido en mucho tiempo.

.

Llegan a la Yorozuya casi al amanecer. Gintoki se desmaya casi al momento en que toca el futón, Shinpachi extiende su futón de repuesto en el salón, demasiado cansado para irse a su casa y Kagura abre a duras penas la puerta del clóset en el que duerme antes de seguir los pasos de Gin y desmayarse. Sadaharu se queda en el salón, recostado a un costado del sillón, mirando fijamente los regalos que Otose les ha dejado hace un par de horas.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es la versión en español de mi regalo para Sukonbuco, por el Gintama mini secret santa 2020 ¡Espero que te guste!


End file.
